The present invention relates to device shells, and relates more particularly to such a device shell which is comprised of a plurality of shell pieces respectively molded from plastics of different colors in different patterns and then fastened together by a ultrasonic heat sealing apparatus.
Regular electric devices such as motors, pendent lamps, etc., are generally equipped with a shell for protection as well as for decoration. In order to provide an attractive outer appearance, the shell of a device, after its fabrication, is generally paint-coated with a layer of color or pattern. However, this processing process requires much processing time and, relatively increases the manufacturing cost of the device.